Lazos de Sangre
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Que pasaría si la noche del 31 de Octubre las cosas hubieran ocurrido diferente, y James, Lily y Sirius escaparan para salvar la vida de Harry, ¿lo llevaran al lugar menos esperado Y lo criaran como un mago?. Lean!, Lean, Lean! HPxDM.
1. La noche del 31 de Octubre¿Nadie muere?

_**Lazos de Sangre. **_

_**Prologo. -"Salvando la vida"**_

_**Tarde del 31 de Octubre de 1981**_

-"no estoy segura de esto…"-

-"pues ya lo habíamos discutido, y creo que habíamos llegado a una conclusión…"- dijo James atorándose bien la corbata.-"ademas, no se trata de ti, o de mi… hazlo por el, entiende que cuando éramos solo tu y yo, podíamos jugar a los Rebeldes y pelear contra los malos, pero ahora tenemos un hijo!"-

-"¡¡James, ¡yo haría cualquier cosa por el, daría mi vida!"-

-"y dejarlo sin padres?"-

-"Pero el profesor Dumbledor sugirió a Peter…"-

-"El profesor Dumbledor puede sugerir a su propia madre, incluso a su mismo culo, pero, no hay lugar mas seguro que al que vamos.."-

-"vamos a la boca del lobo, voluntariamente…"-

-"no seas tonta.."-

Una flama verde ilumino la habitación, James se tenso de inmediato, y tomo su varita, Lily se echo hacia atrás y tomando rápidamente al bebe que dormía en la cuna.

-"tranquilos, soy yo…"- dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa.

-"casi te mato.."- murmuro James con molestia.

-"ya están listos?"-

James miro a su esposa, ella abrazo nerviosa a su bebe, y asintió.

-"bien, Tía Dorea no debe tardar en llegar…"-

James y Sirius se miraron intrigados, por la extraña combinación de verde, negro, y gris. Colores que les hacían resaltar el color de la piel, y como si se tratara de un par de Vampiros.

Comenzaron a reír, Lily los miro molesta pero continuo arreglando la maleta de su hijo.

-"joder con los colores familiares…"- dijo Sirius juguetón.-"pero admito que ese vestido, te queda hermoso Lily.."-

-"hey viejo tigre, esta ya es mía legalmente"- comento James en el mismo tono.

-"lo se, lo se…"- murmuro Sirius aun sonriendo.-"le di la motocicleta a Hagrid, ya no la usaremos ahora que vamos a jugar nuestros pequeños papeles…"-

James asintió, -"¿donde esta Remus?"-

-"¿el pequeño lunático, esta escondido en su casa, hoy hay luna…"-

-"ah lo había olvidado…."- dijo James sujetándose los cabellos con nerviosismo.

-"Tranquilos….estoy seguro que saldrá bien…"-

Una llamarada verde los alerto de nuevo. Sirius salio a la estancia a ver y regreso al poco tiempo acompañado de una mujer bajita. Delgada y de gran porte. Inmediato se abrazaron a ella como si se tratara de algún salva vidas. Incluso el buen Sirius la sujeto firmemente.

-"que bueno que has llegado, la espera me esta matando…."-

-"Ya, ya mis niños, no se preocupen…"- comento la mujer, -"se ven tan adorables en los colores familiares…"-

Los tres se rieron nerviosos.

-"usted también luce genial, Sra. Dorea…"-

-"Lily, te eh dicho que me digas mamá, o abuela, o como se te ocurra, pero no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja!"-

la mujer, llevaba un vestido negro de corte francés, un cabello negro y hermoso sujeto por un broche alto, un camafeo blanco resaltaba, y ella camino aun mas altiva hacia la estancia. Los tres la siguieron como un par de niños inseguros.

-"vamos, mis niños, ya es tiempo, es peligro quedarse aquí…"-

entraron a la chimenea muy apretados, y la mujer grito con vos muy clara.

-" Grimmauld Place, numero 12"-

las llamas verdes se los tragaron.

Continuara….

Notas de Autor.

Gente, apoyen esta historia, dejando sus bien apreciados reviews, y subiré lo mas pronto que pueda, el primer capitulo. Y es que como Dawnfall puede terminar en cualquier momento, este se postula como mi siguiente fic.

Att. Lady Une Barton


	2. una infancia ¿feliz?

Disfruten, disfruten, disfruten, que no me pagan por escribirlo!. Pero podrían dejar Reviews a cambio de los siguientes capítulos!.

**-Lazos de Sangre- capitulo uno- Infancia ¿feliz?...**

**Cinco años después.**

Harry trato de arrancarse la corbata por quinta ves, la tía abuela le dio un manotazo y el frunció el seño con intención de hacer un puchero.

-"vamos Cariño, si te ves muy lindo."- dijo su madre acariciando su cabello.

-"no me gusta!..."-

-"pues no me importa…."- dijo la tía abuela.

Y eso era el fin de la discusión.

-"Oh pero miren al pequeño campeón!"- dijo el tío abuelo, sujetando a Harry en brazos. -"parece listo para un duelo de magos!"-

-"por ello debimos escoger el traje café…"- murmuro Sirius. Con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

-"Harry va hacer lo que le digan que haga…"- dijo James frunciendo el seño enojado.

-"muy bien James, veo que el viejo Chairlus te enseño bien, EL hijo hace lo que el padre manda…"- El tío abuelo dejo a Harry de nuevo en el suelo, que impresionado guardo muy bien aquellas palabras en su memoria.

Se avergonzó un poco y corrió a mirarse al espejo, con su pequeño traje color verde botella. Los pantaloncillos cortos y las medias blancas, se acomodo la corbata. Y todos en el cuarto rieron y sonrieron al mirarlo.

-"Invite a Remus…a tu "pequeña" fiesta para magos sangre limpia.…"- dijo Sirius sarcástico.

-"No me cae bien ese muchacho!"- Ordeno furiosa la tía abuela.-"no quiero que entre a mi casa!"-

El tío abuelo lo miro fijamente. Luego asintió. -"a mi me cae bien el muchacho..y quiero que entre…"-

Las protecciones de la casa se activaban con un comando de invitación, era un hechizo que inventaron a base de la maldición que cae sobre los vampiros que no pueden entrar sin invitación, y solo miembros de la familia podía activarlas.

La tía abuela les dirigió una mirada de profundo odio, y salio enojada. El tío abuelo la siguió pero dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Sirius cerró la puerta.

Los tres se miraron en silencio.

-"Harry, hoy vendrá un niño a jugar contigo…"- dijo su Madre cargándolo de nuevo en brazos.

-"mierda…no me recuerdes a los Malfoys…"- se quejo James…

-"me gustaría que viniera Andrómeda.."-

-"Regulus intento invitarla…"-comento Sirius sacudiendo su saco.-"Pero mi madre desactivo la invitación, así que…es inútil…"-

-"Regulus salio a comprar Vino"- comento Lily .-"le encargue que trajera una crema, creo que ya no me veo tan joven…"-

-"Merlin, si te ves hermosa!"- dijo Sirius

-"si tan solo James y yo pudiéramos salir…."-

-"No!"-

-"NO!"-

gritaron ambos hombres, Harry en brazos de su madre se aferro a ella.

-"Estoy cansado Lily, tu siempre quieres arriesgar la vida de Harry"-

-"No seas idiota"- grito la mujer indignada.-"Yo daría la vida por Harry!"-

-"pues entonces no saldrás de esta casa!"- ordeno

-"y quien te crees para ordenarme lo que hago!"-

-"tu marido, y tu obedeces a tu marido…"- grito James con furia.

Lily se quedo callada con lagrimas en sus ojos.-"Tu no eres James…no eres el james con el que me case…, el amor de mi vida odiaba a los Black , y tu te rodeas de ellos como si fueras uno de ellos!"-

Los tres quedaron en silencio.

-"lo hago por Harry…"- gruño James.-"tu crees que me gustaría que estuviera con tus familiares!"-

-"es verdad Lily, creo que a estas alturas, seguimos haciéndolo por Harry…."- dijo Sirius.-"no sabes como odio esta casa….pero el echo de pensar en Harry huérfano con unos familiares que no lo quieren…"-

-"al menos aquí estamos nosotros, y no le falta nada, Dime si Petunia lo hubiera recibido como un hijo, dime si alguna ves le hubiera dado un regalo, dime si ella lo cuidaría!.."-

-"N-n-no…"- murmuro la mujer derrotada, y su esposo corrió a abrazarla, El pequeño y asustado Harry quedo entre ambos.

-"eso pensé…"- se dieron un beso en los labios.-"Ya se que odias estar encerrada, y creo que ya a pasado tiempo desde esa mierda de la profecía, quizás, quizás podamos salir…"-

Horas después.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, jugando con unas miniaturas, escucho alboroto en la sala, quizás eran sus padre peleando de nuevo…, ellos hacían eso todo el tiempo, Su mami lloraba, y le decían que estaban haciéndolo por "el".

Así que Harry se esforzaba igual que sus papis, para ser un buen niño. Tío Regulus entro acompañado y se sentó en el suelo aun lado de el.

-"Mira Harry, quiero presentarte a un amigo.."-

el volteo al mirada, un niño rubio y mas bajo que el también lo miraba con atención. Harry sonrió.

-"hola, soy Harry Potter…"-

-"Yo soy Draco Malfoy…"- dijo un niño de pelo rubio, piel blanca, ojos grises

-"muy bien muchachos, yo iré a ver a los grandes, para evitar que se maten…"- Regulus se rió y los dejo.

-"tu vives aquí?"-

-"sip"- dijo Harry .-"este es mi libro favorito.."- le enseño un libro maltratado lleno de hermosas ilustraciones y cuentos geniales.-"Me lo regalo el tío abuelo"-

-"en serio, yo tengo uno igual!"- dijo el rubio emocionado.-"a mi me lo dio mi abuelo!"-

-"quieres jugar conmigo?"-

-"sie!"- dijo el rubio.

Comenzaron a correr por toda la casa, justo al pasar por el comedor, vieron las borrosas figuras de muchas personas, pero lo importante era que Harry intentaba atrapar a Draco.

-"DRACO, no corras"- grito una mujer rubia

-"dejalos, se están divirtiendo…"-comento Lily con nerviosismo

la mujer rubia aun preocupada asintió.-" entonces, hace cuanto que estas casada con James?"-

-"seis años…"- murmuro nerviosa acomodando su cabello.

-"pense que el salía con una mujer sangre sucia…"-

-"si, yo también pienso eso, pero los hombres jóvenes siempre cometen errores…"- murmuro aun mas nerviosa.

-"es verdad…"-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.-"como Sirius que escapo de casa….pero gracias a Merlín regreso!"-

-"s-si…"- dijo dándole un trago al vino.

-"por cierto que se me hace sospechoso…"-

Lily casi se ahoga del susto.

-"ya tiene buena edad de casarse, y aun no lo hace!"-la mujer puso una mano elegantemente sobre su cintura.-"por supuesto que Régulus tampoco"-

-"hey, no digan cosas de mi…"- dijo el mencionado que pasaba por ahí. Los tres rieron.

-"no lo has pensado Potter?"- pregunto Lucius Malfoy…-"mira, no hay nada que detenga al Dark Lord, y es tiempo que familias como la nuestra, muestren gran fortaleza, además de claro beneficiar aun mas el apellido…"-

-"No quiero escuchar esa mierda, Malfoy…"- dijo un hombre viejo, de cabello cano y barba larga, muy parecido al Tío abuelo, si no fuera por los ojos.

James agradeció que el tío Arcturus llegara, y sobre todo, que su posición respecto a Lord Voldemort, sea de indiferencia.

-"Si señor suegro…"- murmuro Lucius, le dio una mirada al hombre anciano mientras este se alejaba.

-"El Tío Arcturus parece saludable…"-comento James.

-"Y lo esta el desgraciado…, no me mal entiendas Potter, Amo a mi esposa, y soy orgulloso de su linaje, pero los Black tienen la sangre pesada….muy pesada."-

-"jajaja ya lo creo, Mi madre, El tio Arcturus y el tio Antilius, heredaron el carácter…"-

-"por cierto….Tu madre va venir con la abuela….."- comento el rubio con una ceja levantada.-"ya deberían estar aquí…"-

-"la abuela debe estar cansada…"-

-"cierto.."-

-"Los muggles son lo peor…"- comento el niño rubio.

-"¿Por que?"-

-"por que…, por que…pues por que si!"- dijo Draco con seguridad

-"ahhh…"-murmuro Harry. -"yo…"- comenzó a decir.

Pero luego recordó que su padre le había ordenado no hablar de ello.

Y un hijo hace lo que su padre le manda!.

-"Tu?"-

-"yo…yo conocí un niño Muggle…"-

-"en serio, y como era…"-

-"Horrible"- murmuro Harry.-"siempre me jala el pelo…y se llama Dudley"-

-"y quien es?"-

-"solo un niño…"-

-"si pero por que le conoces…"-

-"simplemente lo conocí…"-

-"pero, fue el la calle?"-

-"Noooo"-

-"en tu casa?"-

-"noooo"-

-"Donde!"- exigió saber Draco con desesperación.

-"no puedo decirlo, prometí que no lo diría, MIRAAAAAAAAAAA, llego la BIS abuela, Bis Abuela, Bis abuelaaaaa!"- grito Harry emocionado corriendo a las faldas de dos mujeres.

Draco también embargado por la emoción de Harry olvido por completo aquello que hablaban

**-Tres años después.- _Harry a los ocho años._ **

-"Hola Harry!"-

-"Hola Draco…"- murmuro el niño con tristeza.

-"estas triste por tu abuela?"-

Harry no contesto, las lagrimas le llenaron los ojos, y busco alivio desesperado en los brazos del niño rubio.

-"vamos no llores, los niños con nuestra sangre no lloramos, sabes?"-

-"pero era mi abuelita, y se murió!"-

-"claro, igual que la Bis abuela Violetta…."-dijo Draco.-"y también morirá mi abuelito Arcturus, y el Tio abuelo Atilius."-

-"todo van a morir!"- pregunto Harry alarmado, llorando mas fuerte

-"bueno…si, eventualmente, pero lo que quería decirte es que todos ellos van al cielo!"-

-"el cielo?"-

-"si, el cielo de los magos!"-

-"eh?..."-

-"y en el cielo les dan lo mejor, por que son descendientes de los Black"-

-"todo tiene que ver con la familia?"-

-"Rayos Harry, pensé que te habías dado cuenta antes!"-

Harry ya no lloro. Ni si quiera cuando Su querida abuelita fue colocada en la cripta familiar. En cambio su padre, lloraba desconsolado mientras tío Sirius intentaba calmarlo.

**-Un año después-**

Harry estaba corriendo por la casa, hacia tiempo que la tía abuela había perdido las esperanzas de educarlo con rigurosidad. Además los adultos estaban demasiado ocupados con el nuevo bebe, como para fijarse que Harry justo ahora examinaba atentamente la vitrina del corredor. Y que sacaba lo que parecía una misteriosa moneda con un romano dibujado.

Todo fue negro.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar acostado en la grande y cómoda cama de su habitación, su padre estaba sentado en una silla y hablaba con tío Sirius.

-"Esos malditos objetos…le dije a papá que los tirara…"- comento Sirius con enojo.

-"No, esto es culpa mía, debí decirle a Harry que no tocara eso, dios es lo mismo que paso hace dos años con el atrapa dedos maldito!"-

-"no seas un estupido, Harry es un niño, es lógico que le de curiosidad toda aquella gama de cosas malvadas que guardan mis padres…., James no has considerado que quizás no es el mejor lugar para que crezca un niño de 9 años, y uno de meses?"-

-"No!...no hay lugar mas seguro…"-

-"Tarde o temprano Harry tendrá edad para salir de esta casa, que le dirás, acaso no asistirá a Hogwarts…"-

-"pense lo que me dijo tu padre Sirius, una educación en casa es mejor para Harry, tu entiendes que la situación en ves de mejorar, ah empeorado con los años!"-

-"Has tomado en cuenta que quizás Harry tiene una profecía que cumplir, y que es el único que debe hacerlo?"-

-"Callate!...El niño de la profecía murió hace nueve años, y tu sabes bien que era Neville Longbottom, De ninguna manera Harry esta envuelto en eso"-

-"Eres un cobarde James, eso es lo que eres, Hay una maldita guerra afuera de esta casa, y te has refugiado aquí como una maldita rata mientras gente muere, gente inocente y lo sabes!"-

-"El problema es que tu no entiendes, tu no entiendes por que no estas casado, tu no entiendes por que tu no tienes hijos!"- grito James.

Sirius le miro con decepción, se levanto de su lugar y salio silencioso. Harry contenía las lagrimas. Con los años había escuchado muchas similares. Siempre su nombre tenia que ver, y siempre se hacia el dormido, el sordo, el inocente.

-"Harry, que te dije, dime que te dije!"- gritaba su madre desesperada.

-"no abrir el cofre del sótano…"- repitió Harry.

-"entonces por que lo hiciste!"-

-"queria darle un regalo al bebe…"- dijo de manera inocente.

Su madre lo miro extrañada. -"En ese cofre hay pociones peligrosas Harry…"-

Harry lo sabia, por eso mismo quería darle una al nuevo bebe, después de todo el tio abuelo ya no jugaba con el, ni le decía "campeón", el tío Regulus ya no le leía cuentos por las tardes, por pasar las tardes arrullando a Bruno.

Su madre y su padre lo obligaron a dormir en otra habitación, para que Bruno durmiera en su cuna!. Y por extraño que pareciera, extrañaba que la tía abuela le dijera lo mal y maleducado que era, incluso que le jalara el pelo para peinarlo!. En cambio ahora, ella se la pasaba cambiando al bebe de ropas..

Que de malo tenia que Harry le regalara entonces, al nuevo bebe una de esas pociones muy peligrosas que el tío abuelo guardaba en el cofre!.

-"no lo vuelvas a hacer…"- dijo su madre descorazonada.

**/-/-/-/ Harry a los diez años.**

-"Hogwarts es un gran castillo, fui con mi padre por que fue a visitar a mi padrino, el es maestro de pociones, y mi padre me explico todo acerca del castillo!"- decía Draco sin parar.

Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio, un gran libro de pasta negra estaba frente a el, pero la mirada y atención de Harry iba directo a Draco y su maravillosa historia.

-"hay cuatro casas, y la mejor es Slytherin, ah y te permiten tener varita, y , y….y…y bueno es genial!"-

-"y piensas entrar a esa escuela?"-

-"Si, si, es la mejor escuela de Magia de Inglaterra!"-

-"crees que yo podría entrar también?"-

-"si todos los magos sangre limpia tienen derecho de ir….aun que también los sangre sucias…"-

-"No creo que mis padres me dejen ir Draco…"- comento Harry con tristeza.-"eh escuchado que me darán educación en si alguna ves hubiera salido de ella…"-

-"no hay mucho afuera"- se apresuro a decir el rubio, queriendo hacer sentir a Harry, solo un poco mejor.

Harry sonrió.-"que hay de los parques, y los zoológicos? A los que siempre te lleva tu padre?"-

-"ah no son la gran cosa, y sabes, cuando seas grande, podemos ir juntos!"-

Harry sonrió. Cuando fuera "grande". Sus padres lo dejarían salir?.

Draco había traído su juguete nuevo, y Harry tendría uno exactamente igual cuando le llorara a su padre para que se lo comprara. Pero por ahora, jugar con el de Draco estaba bien. Así que paso la tarde con el, hasta que la madre del rubio (su tía), lo recogió.

Aquella noche durante la cena, mientras Bruno arrojaba su papilla, les pregunto a sus padres si el podría ir a Hogwarts como Draco.

-"Ah Harry, por un momento olvide que tenias diez!"- grito con alegría el tío Regulus.

-"sabes Harry, nuestro tatarabuelo fue director de Hogwarts!"- le secundo Sirius.

Harry le sonrió a sus tíos.

-"Yo creo que no debe ir…"- dijo James de nuevo con aquel semblante enojado.-" Inglaterra esta en guarra, y mueren todas estas familias todo el tiempo, no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto"-

-"PERO DRACO IRAAAA!"- grito Harry furioso.

-"pero Draco No es un niño especial…"-

Harry se quedo mirando a sus padres, ¿Qué Draco no era especial, Draco era su mejor amigo, Draco era el único niño que Harry conocía, además de su propio hermano, y de su "innombrable primo" Duddley, y para Harry, Draco si era especial, y el quería estar con Draco!

-"Quiero ir!"- grito de nuevo, arrojando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

El tío abuelo dio un manotazo sobre la mesa, todos saltaron asustados, y el bebe Bruno comenzó a llorar.

-"Callate!"- dijo el tío abuelo. Luego volteo a mirar a su padre.-" James, tu padre y mi querida hermana, asistieron a Hogwarts, además Harry es un hablante Parcel, seguro se queda en Slytherin con Draco. Es lo mas correcto que se hará cuando cumple once."-

La tía abuela miro a Harry con desaprobación, pero Harry estaba feliz de que, por lo menos lo miraran a el, en ves de a Bruno que lloraba maniáticamente en su sillita. Harry festejo escribiéndole a Draco una lechuza donde le avisaba que por primera ves en su vida, saldría de casa!.

Unos meses después, la famosa carta de Hogwarts le llego a Harry, sus queridos tíos estaban felices, incluso su madre, y aun que su padre lo negara, también estaba contento.

Comieron pasteles, y bebieron Té, incluso le dieron regalos a pesar de que su cumpleaños era unas semanas, fue tanto su gusto de partir de casa, que comenzó a pensar que extrañaría todo y a todos!.

Bruno ya caminaba, y quien cuidaría de el, quien le advertiría que tuviera cuidado con las vitrinas, quien le enseñaría a leer cuentos, quien acompañaría a Bruno a jugar.

Por unos minutos considero no ir, Bruno crecería tan solitario, y tan triste como el!. Pero quien sabe, algún día también recibiría su carta a Hogwarts!.

--+-

Notas de Autor.:

Hey gente, aquí esta por fin el esperado primer capitulo. Como leerán, Harry creció encerrado en la casa de los padres de Sirius, ¿pero por que aceptaron los tíos de James, tenerlo ahí?. ¿ que hizo la abuelita de Harry cuando estaba viva?.

Mas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo "El niño que vivió!"-


	3. IMPORTANTE CAMBIO

_**IMPORTANTE ACTUALIZACION!.**_

_**GENTE, NUEVA ACTUALIZACION. CAMBIOS IMPORTANTES EN EL TAPÍZ, DADO QUE NUEVA INFORMACION RESPECTO A ESTE A SIDO PUBLICADA. CONTRADICE TOTALMENTE EL FANFIC, PERO, NO CREO QUE IMPORTE, EN TEORIA SIGUE SIENDO LO MISMO. **_

_**PUEDE RESULTAR UN POCO CONFUSO, PERO ESPERO QUE SIGUAMOS ENTENDIENDO. **_

_**EL ANTIGUO TAPIZ CONTINUARA PUBLICADO EN EL CAPITULO DOS POR UNOS DIAS, HASTA QUE TODOS HAYAN REVISADO LOS CAMBIOS, Y PROCEDERE A REMPLAZARLO CON ESTE NUEVO. **_

_**SI NO TE AGRADA LA IDEA. **_

_**¡¡¡DEJA UN REVIEW!**_

_**La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.**_

"_**Toujurus Pur"**_

Phineas Nigellus Back Ursula Flint _Tatara abuelos de Harry. _

Cinco hijos. (**Cygnus Black** , Belvina Black, Arcturus Black, **Sirius Black II**, **Phineas Black II**).

**PRIMERA LINEA. "Sirius Black II" Hester Gamp.**

**Tres hijos. (Arcturus II, Lycoris, Regulus I)**

**Arturus Black II Melania Macmillan. **

**Dos hijos. (Lucretia Black, Orion Black).**

**Orion Black, ES EL PADRE DE SIRIUS Y REGULUS. Y se caso con su propia prima. **

**Orion Black Walburga Black. **

**Dos hijos.- Sirius Black III, y Regulus Black II.**

**SEGUNDA LINEA**."**Cygnus Black** " Violleta Bulstrode, _Bis abuelos de Harry._

Cuatro hijos. (Dorea Black **(1),** **Cassiopeia Black** **(2),** **Pollux Black** **(3),** **Marius Black(4)**)

**(1)** Dorea Black Charlius Potter. _Abuelos de Harry._

Un hijo. (James Potter)

James Potter Lily Evans. _Los padres de Harry._

Dos hijos. (Harry Potter, Bruno Potter.)

**(2)** **Cassiopeia Black** (Soltera.) _Tia abuela de Harry_

Sin descendencia.

**(3)** **Pollux Black** **Irma Crabbe**. . _Tios abuelos de Harry. _

Tres hijos **Walburga Black**, **Cygnus Black II, Alphard Black**.)

**Orion Black Walburga Black. _LOS PRIMOS QUE SE CASAN, ANTES MENCIONADOS EN LA PRIMERA LINEA. _**

_**POR LO TANTO SUS DOS HIJOS ERAN BLACK DE DOS DIFERENTES LINEAS, Y CON MAYOR RAZON, LOS DECENDIENTES UNICOS DE LOS BLACK. **_

**Dos hijos.- Sirius Black III, y Regulus Black II.**

**Cygnus Black II hijo de Pollux Druella Rosier. **. _Tios abuelos de Harry_

Tres hijas. (Narcisa Black **(a)**, Adromeda Black **(b)**, Bellatrix Black **(c)** ).

**(a) **Narcisa Black Lucius Malfoy _Tios segundos de Harry. _

Dos hijos. (Draco Malfoy, Vesta Malfoy) _Primos segundo de Harry._

**(b) **Andrómeda Black Ted Tonks _Tios segundos, de Harry_.

Una hija. (Nyphandora Tonks) _Prima segunda de Harry._

**(c) **Bellatrix Black Rodolphus Lestrange. _Tios de Harry. _

Sin descendencia.


End file.
